No title as of yet
by Aleja21
Summary: This takes place at the end of inferno. Brennan comes to the rescue


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X or 7th Heaven Characters, so please don't sue me.

**_??? ( Takes Place At End Of 'Inferno')_**

__

" I found Emma so lets get out of here."

Just as Brennan heard Shal say that over the com link he heard a noise from the other end of the room that he was in. " Is anyone in here?", he yelled. After yelling he heard a moan come from the far side of the room.

" Brennan where are you? Are you trapped?"

" No I'm not. But I found someone in the stockroom . I'm gonna help whom ever it is."

" Need any help?"

" No Jess I got it. Get yourself out of here."

" Alright be careful and hurry up, or you'll fry."

Brennan slowly made his way over to the corner of the room. There he found a young woman rolled up in a ball, she seemed to be semi-conscious. He picked her up in a fireman's carry and carried her out of the building to where the others were waiting for him, impatiently. 

" Is she ok" asked Emma.

" She seemed ok a couple of minutes ago. She has some burns from what I saw inside. I think we should take her back to Sanctuary with us."

" Why?" Jesse asked " The paramedics are over there and they can take her. Because if we do we could risk exposing ourselves."

" She won't expose us without exposing herself."

" What are you talking about Brenn?" Shal asked.

" When I found her she went feral on me. Now we all know what it's like taking care of an injured feral." he said smiling at Shal. " Do you wanna try and explain all that to the paramedics?"

" No, we don't." Jesse said conceding that point to Brennan. "So let's get the hell out of here."

Once on board the Helix Shalimar raised Adam on the com link.

" Hey Adam, we're coming back, we're all ok, but we're brining someone with us who needs some medical help so can you ready the lab."

" I'll do that now, what can you tell me."

" She's in her early 20's no identification, Brennan says she went feral on him before she lost consciousness, she also has what Emma says are minor burns."

" I'll set up the lab for your arrival. What's your ETA?"

" Around five minutes."

" As soon as the Helix landed Brennan carried the woman to the lab where Adam began working on her with Emma's help. The others meanwhile went into the rec. room. Roughly an hour later Adam and Emma joined the others.

" So how is she?" Jesse asked.

" She'll be fine" Adam replied " The burns were minor, she suffered some smoke inhalation, and she bruised some of her ribs. All in all I'd say she was very lucky."

" So what kind of feral is she?"

" She is a feline feral, Shal."

" Cool."

The next morning the young woman woke up with a killer headache.

" Ah, sleeping beauty has awakened."

" Where am I?"

" A place called Sanctuary."

" You pulled me out of the fire."

Brennan smiled and replied " Yes I did."

" So who are you?"

" My name is Brennan Mulwray. Do you remember who you are?

" Yes I do, my name is Alejandra Mathews. Aleja to my friends and I'm 22 years old. Anything else you wanna know?"

Brennan then told her what her injuries were. After which he gave her the grand tour of Sanctuary, he then showed her, her room and finished it off in the rec. room where he introduced her to the others.

Over the next few weeks Aleja stayed at Sanctuary to recover. She became friends with all of them, especially Shalimar. During those weeks Shal and Aleja spent a lot of time together talking about what its like to be feral, and there lives, they discovered that they have a lot in common, in essence the two became sisters.

One day the team asked Aleja to join them in a meeting. During that meeting they asked her to join Mutant X, she said yes.

The next day Shal and Aleja were working out in the dojo.

" Hey can we stop yet? You've already kicked my ass across this mat several times today, I give up."

" Sure why not. I think you've suffered enough. Here" Shal threw Aleja a towel and a bottle of water.

" Thanks. So are you dating anyone, or are the others?"

" Jesse and I are dating and Emma and Adam are dating. I don't think Brennan is seeing anyone, but if he is, with his track record I don't think it would be anything serious."

"Why do you ask?"

" Just wondering. I'm gonna take a shower" she said hoping Shal hadn't noticed her blushing as she told that small fib.

After taking her shower Aleja dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans and a tank top. She then went to the rec. room but all she found was a note that said Adam and Emma had gone out to dinner. There was also a note from Jesse saying he was taking Shal on a picnic. She then saw the book Brennan had been reading the night before and picked it up. Since no one was around she decided to take it to the pond and made herself comfortable. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't even notice when Brennan came up behind her.

" So you're the one who took my book."

" Argh! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack."

" Sorry" he chuckled " didn't mean to scare you. I thought ferals can sense when people are coming."

" They can" she said smiling " when they don't have their nose stuck in a book and forget the world around them."

" So you like the book then?" he asked.

" I do. So what else do you like other than poetry?"

" Lots of stuff" he said looking her up and down with a smile.

" Well that tells me absolutely nothing."

" Hey since the others went out do you wanna join me for dinner?"

" What were you gonna make?"

" I'm planning on picking up some Chinese food."

" Sure sounds great as long as you're the one who's paying."

" Why not, so what do you want?"

" Egg fried rice and some sweet and sour pork."

" Alright well I'll be on my way then, can you set the dinner table."

" Sure." 

With that agreed upon Brennan left. As soon as she was sure that he was gone she went to the kitchen and grabbed everything she needed to set the table. She took the items and went into the living room where she set the table, she then hurried to her room and found some candles, which she took to the living room and lit. After having done that she went back to her room to put on some makeup and do her hair. When Brennan returned he went first to the kitchen , but since that table wasn't set he took the food with him to the living room. There he found what could be described as a romantic setting, which confused him. Then Aleja walked in.

" Hey you're back."

" What's going on?" he asked pointing to the candles.

" I thought this would make a nice change."

They ate dinner together, during which they flirted with each other and fed each other. After eating dinner Brennan went over to the stereo and put on some soft and slow music. He then turned around and pulled Aleja to her feet and they started to dance. After having danced for a while Aleja took his hand and led him to her room. Once inside she locked the door then turned around in his arms and kissed him. While they were kissing Brennan walked her backwards toward the bed, they laid down together and continued to kiss. After some time they come up for air. 

" Are you sure this is what you want, because if we don't stop this now its going to be to late"

" Yes I want this, so hurry up and kiss me already."

They spent the night together. The next morning Aleja woke up with Brennan's arm around her waist. For the first time in as far back as she can remember she actually felt safe. 

" Hey you're awake."

" Morning Brenn" she said snuggling deeper into his arms placing a kiss on his chest.

" Hey stop that or we won't make it out of bed today." 

" Would that be so bad."

" No it wouldn't but we have to get up."

" Ok, do you think the others will have know about us?"

" I'm sure they do considering we didn't clean up the living room."

****************

"Hey has anyone seen Brennan? He's not in his room and he didn't sleep their last night." Jesse asked coming into the living room.

" No but it looks like he and Aleja had a little party last night." Shal said seeing the used up candles and the leftover Chinese food.

" I guess the vibe I got off of both of them was correct."

" What vibe Emma?" Adam asked.

" The vibe that said that they wanted to jump each others bones."

" I know what you mean the pheromones between those to have been off the charts. I'm surprised it's taken them this to end up in the sack."

Jesse and Adam just looked at each other smiling and shaking their heads.

*********************

Later that day Shal cornered Aleja and started questioning her.

" Hey Shal."

" Hi yourself, so how was your night last night?"

" Subtlety obviously has never been your strong suit."

" So, quit stalling and spill already."

" Spill what?"

" Don't act dumb. What happened between you and Brennan last night? I know he didn't spend the night in his room and I know you had a romantic dinner."

" So you already know everything you need to know."

" Well how did you hook up and is he as good in bed as one would imagine?"

" We had dinner, danced, and ended up in my room. As far as the last question he's better than I ever could have imagined."

" Wow. That must have been some night."

Aleja just blushed. As she was blushing Emma walked in and was hit with a mental image coming from Aleja that had her turning beet red. 

" Well I don't have to ask you what happened between you and Brennan last night cause that mental image you just showed was x rated."

" Would you please stay out of my mind Emm?"

" I would love to."

--------------------------------- New Section -----------------------------------------------------------

" So Brennan what happened last night?"

" Jesse your smart, you figure it out."

" So what happens between you two know?"

" Damned if I know."

" Do you like her?"

" Yeah, she's great. But what the hell do I know about being in a serious relationship, I cant say I've been in one recently."

" Follow your heart."

" I don't know if my heart is involved."

Brennan said this unaware of Aleja listening to the last part of the conversation. She turned around and walked away without making a sound, to ensure the guys wouldn't notice her. As she was walking away tears ran down her face. She walked into the garage, grabbed the keys to Shal's bike and then tore out of Sanctuary burning rubber.

" Hey, where's my bike?" Shal asked joining the others in the rec. room.

" I think Aleja took it. She was throwing off some major emotions earlier and then they just seemed to stop" Emma said.

" Why didn't you tell us?"

" She told me to stay out of her business, so I did. What I don't understand is what set her off in the first place. I mean one minute she was up in cloud nine the next she seemed to have hit rock bottom."

" Hey Brennan you don't suppose she could of heard our conversation, do you?"

" I sure as hell hope not."

At this point Adam stepped into the conversation " What did you two do know?"

" We were shooting the breeze and I told Jesse I wasn't sure if what I felt for Aleja was serious or if we could have a serious relationship."

" You're an ass Mulwray" Shal said to Brennan as she hit him and Jesse across the back of the head full force.

" Ouch" both men yelled.

After hitting both men Shal raised her hand to her mouth and tried to reach Aleja on her com link. " Aleja talk to me, where are you?" she asked but didn't get a reply. " Jess can you track her position?"

" Sure shouldn't be a problem" he said walking over to one of the computer terminals. After typing for several minutes he looked up at the others with a huge frown on his face. " I can't locate her. I think she took off her com ring."

" Great job boys I hope you're happy" Shal said turning around to head out of the room.

" Where are you going?" Jesse asked.

" I'm gonna take one of the cars and go for a drive in hopes that I might be able to find her."

" That's like looking for a needle in a hay stack."

" You have a better idea Adam? If yes I'd love to here it."

************

After driving around for several hours Shal stopped at the last place on her list of places to look. It was a bar called Tito's and it happened to be another firefighters hangout. She went inside and looked around, she stopped looking when she saw Aleja at one of the pool tables. So she walked over to her " Hey" was all she said.

" How did you find me?"

" The old fashioned way, I've been driving around for a couple of hours." 

" So you wanna know why I left?"

" I think I already do. You overheard the boys talking."

" Yeah, and I feel so stupid."

" Why?"

" Shal you pretty much warned me about what could happen when I asked you if he had a girlfriend. You told me that he didn't do serious relationships. I was stupid enough to think that I might be different."

" That's not stupid."

" Yes it was Shal. It figures I always pick real gems where guys are concerned, I mean hell I've been used, abused and lied to, not all in that order, but hey it's the story of my life."

" I'm sorry. So know what?"

" Don't worry I'm not leaving the team, but do me a favor and keep him the hell away from me."

" I'll try, no promises." 

" So how about I buy you a beer and then we have ourselves a game of pool."

" You're on."

So they played pool for several hours and then headed to Aleja's favorite club. Their they danced and let the guys they met buy them drinks. They did this until the club closed at five thirty the next morning. Since they were so trashed they walked to the nearest safe house where each of them collapsed on a sofa and fell asleep.

************

" Hey have you guys seen Shal she didn't come home last night?" Emma asked with a worried look on her face. " I've tried her com link, it's on but she won't answer."

" I can trace its location if it's on" Jesse said, turning on a computer and getting to work. " Well it would seem she is at safe house 13. Ok I'm gonna go over their to talk to her."

" Do mind if I go with you I just wanna know if she found Aleja."

" Sure."

So off they went to the safe house. Once there they were shocked to find both ferals passed out on there respective couches. Brennan head to the kitchenette and started brewing some coffee while Jesse woke up the two ladies.

" Rise and shine ladies, it's a beautiful morning."

As soon as he finished saying that he phased to avoid a flying projectile that Aleja had thrown at him. " Jesse go away, cant you see we're trying to get some sleep."

" What time is it?" Shal asked with her head still under a pillow.

" It's nine a.m. hon."

" Go away three and a half hours aren't enough sleep."

" Hey ladies here is a cup of strong black coffee for each of you." 

" Great just what I wanted." Aleja said sarcastically.

" Shal how about we go for a walk and you can tell me about your night out since it looks like you had a grand old time.

" Alright Jess, lead the way."

" This day just keeps on getting better."

" We need to talk."

" No, we don't I think everything was said yesterday."

" You didn't here the whole conversation."

" I heard more than enough, look it took me a while but I now see all you wanted was a one night stand. Hey you're not the first guy, probably won't be the last."

" What the hell does that mean?"

" Brennan I know you're not as stupid as you pretend to be, so I'm sure you can figure out what I'm talking about without hints or subtitles."

" Al, you do mean something to me, but I'm not good at identifying my feelings, hell you know my upbringing."

" So that's your excuse for being a scumbag?"

" I know I hurt you." but before he could finish his sentence Aleja threw her half full coffee cup at him.

" You don't know a damn thing about me!"

" So tell me, make me understand."

" When I was six I couldn't hide my feral abilities from my parents anymore so when they found out I was a freak they put me in a hospital in an attempt to make me normal again. However, as soon as I had been placed they took off for parts unknown and I haven't seen or heard from then since. While at this hospital they had me on so many different drugs to 'cure' me I could have opened my own pharmacy. When I was 15 I ran away and lived on the streets. But I sucked as a criminal, one day I tried to jack this firefighters car. To make a long story short I got caught, and I got adopted. I graduated high school and started college. Things went downhill from there, every guy I met saw me as a piece of ass. Like I told Shal I've been used, abused, and lied to."

" Give me another chance, I know I don't deserve one but please, I can't make any guarantees but I do promise you this I'll try my best to never hurt you again. I care about you, I didn't realize how much until you left."

" I care about you to but, I'm scared, I don't want to get hurt again."

" Like I said I can't make any guarantees, but I want to give what's between us a chance? So what do you say?"

" Ok, one more chance." she said getting up off of the sofa and walking towards him. When she got to him he kissed her and then just held her in his arms. When she looked up she noticed that he had a cut on his eyebrow from when she threw her coffee cup at him.

" Where's the first aid kit?"

He pointed at a cupboard with a confused look on his face.

" You have a cut on your eyebrow from when I threw that cup at you I just wanna clean it out."

" Ok, be gentle."

" You are a big baby."

" Sometimes."

They joked back and forth while she cleaned out his small wound.

-------------------------------------- New Section ---------------------------------------------------

That night Emma knocked on Aleja's bedroom door.

" Can I come in?"

" Sure as long as you don't complain about the mess."

" That's not gonna happen. So how are you doing? You seemed really down after what Brennan said yesterday and from the way you and Shal looked when you came home I'd bet you to had a nice little party last night."

" Don't remind me about last night I've still got the hangover from hell to contend with. But yeah, I'm doing better. Brennan and I talked today, and I mean really talked. He asked me to give him another chance, I agreed."

At those words Emma gave her a skeptical look.

" I know what you're thinking"

" No you don't."

" Yes, I do, you think I'm a masochist and I'm inclined to agree with you. But I'm in love with him and if that means having my heart ripped to shreds again so be it."

" But aren't you afraid of getting hurt?"

" Are you kidding. I'm terrified, that this time if I get hurt I won't survive it."

" Then why put yourself in this situation?"

" Love, nothing ventured nothing gained. If this works it could well be one of the best things in my life. Emma what would you do if you were in my situation? If Adam hurt you and then asked for a second chance would you give it to him or would you tell him ' no dice'."

" I would probably give him a second chance. I hope this works out for you."

" So do I Emm. Thank you for being such a good friend to me."

" No probs."

************

" Come in."

" Hey Shal."

" What's wrong Emm you look worried?"

" I'm worried about Aleja."

" Why?"

" She's giving Brennan another chance."

" So?"

" Shal you know his track record where women are concerned. Yes, I think of him as my brother, but he's an ass where women are concerned and I don't want to see her get hurt."

" She's a grown woman and she knows what she's doing. Also did you see Brennan's reaction when he realized Aleja new what he'd said. He was scared."

" How do you know?"

" I could smell the fear coming from him."  
  
" I hope you're right."  


" Look if it will make you feel better I'll talk to Brennan."

" Would you?"

" Sure."

************

Once Emma had left Shal went to go talk to Brennan like she had promised.

" Hey Brennan can I come in?" Shal asked standing in the doorway to his room.

" Sure, what's up?"

" I promised Emma that I'd talk to you."

" About what?"  
  
" Before I go into that let me just say that we care. See Emma's worried about you and Al being together considering your track record where women are concerned."

" Shal I appreciate your concern and if you were anyone else I would probably deck you. But this team is my family know so I value your concern. You're right I have acted like a bastard where women are concerned but I really care about Al, and yes I know that I haven't exactly shown that so far."

" Ok, like you said we are family and as such I will give you the benefit of doubt, however, you hurt her and I swear to god I'll kill you myself."

" Thanks Shal, but why are you so protective of her?"

" Because Aleja and I are so close its like we're sisters."

" Alright. I will try not to hurt her Shal, that's all I can promise."

" Fair enough" she replied giving him a hug, and then turning around to leave his room.

************

---------------------------------- New Section ---------------------------------------------------------


End file.
